The invention affects a procedure for producing profiled sections out of elastic material that will be further processed, particularly profiled joints for the construction industry, which are extruded and then cured in fused salt at 170-330.degree. C., and onto which the necessary data is printed as well as a coating is applied--and then dried--which favors the installation process. Furthermore the invention concerns a piece of equipment to produce profiled sections coated with lubricating lacquer for the construction industry with an extruder, a fused salt bath and a coating and printing station. Finally, the invention affects a profiled section, especially a profiled window section for the building industry with a profile rail and a sealant body whose surface is equipped with a coating that facilitates installation.
Profiled sections out of crude rubber, resin, or appropriate blends are required for a wide range of applications, among other things in the building industry for windows where they are used both for the installation of panes into the actual profiled section and for an all-around sealant between the movable window wing and the profiled section frame. The profiled sections are extruded and then cured in a fused salt bath in order to be further treated afterwards, especially to be imprinted and equipped with a coating that favors installation and further processing. The coatings used for such profiled sections until now were silicone emulsions, which are meant to make the actual profiled window section more pliable and altogether easier to handle. The disadvantages in these silicone emulsion coatings, however, are that these emulsions have only limited storage stability, that changes during the manufacturing process are practically impossible so that customer requests cannot be incorporated or only at appropriately high expenses, and above all that the utilization of silicone emulsions leads to a contamination of the production equipment and also of people during the handling process of the silicone-treated profiled sections. Not only the processing station operator has to deal with the occurring contamination, but also subsequent operators or handlers because the silicone emulsion smudges everything unfavorably. Even the housewife is often still affected in her cleaning duties for months to come by silicone emulsion residues.